A New Year's Wish
by HelloMissDeath
Summary: Sarah is lonely, it's been years since the labyrinth and she's honestly sick of being hard headed. So this new years Eve she makes her first wish in six years... J/S fluffy. T for safety in case of my potty mouth gets the better of me.
1. The Dress

_A New Years Wish_

_Chapter One: The Dress_

_A/N: So I wanted to write a New year's eve story for the Labyrinth, and this is what I've come up with, So just so you know this probably wont end on new years eve… it will probably finish later on. _

_Just so you all know I do not own the Labyrinth in any way, shape, or form… I just like to barrow the characters for a tinny bit of time._

_Also Note I have never been to the Small town I mention, so I'm making everything up except for any big land marks (ie bodies of water or towns around it)_

_So that's that… Enjoy the show!_

Sarah watched as her small home town became ready for the New Years Eve festivities. It quickly changed from just another small town in northern New York and then into a winter wonderland filled with silver tinsel. Like everyone in this town she was ready for the celebrations. But unlike every year before Sarah longed to be with someone she cared deeply about during the change from this year and into the next. Too bad she knew that the one special guy; and too bad she knew that he didn't want her again. She never said his name any more, not since that night she wished her little brother away to him.

Sarah sighed as she walked through the streets of Cassadaga; she clutched onto her travel mug as she watched people busy themselves with work. Sarah couldn't help but smile even in her slightly somber mood. As she walked down the streets Sarah waved to every person she knew; which in other words was everyone she passed. Here in Cassadaga the saying 'it takes a village to raise a child' was true; she had been raised or somehow helped by every person in this town. She had grown up knowing every man and woman behind the counters in stores, and most of her teacher had gone to school with her own father (so when someone use the term 'I'll tell your dad' you knew they meant it.)

The early morning sun was beating down on Sarah as she walked into Mrs. Jinks' costume shop. She had been working here since her trip into the labyrinth; but she had been going in there since she was just a little girl. She had always loved to dress up in the beautiful dresses and costume jewels. She knew every inch of the store like the back of her hand, so she was one of the best to ask where something might be.

"Sarah you're late." Mrs. Jinks said without looking up from dusting by the ancient register. Sarah sighed softly; even if she was a minute late she would get a scolding from good old Mrs. Jinks.

"Sorry Loretta, I was distracted by everything going on today." Sarah smiled and went behind the counter with her older friend. They had always been close, like Sarah Loretta Jinks was a dreamer. The older woman looked over to the younger one with a knowing smile.

"Ever since you were a little girl you have always been distracted with the set up for New years eve." The old woman looked up as the little bell on the door rang out; alerting the two that they had a potential customer; they only got enough money to keep the shop afloat and give Sarah a mediocre pay check. The customer was a short plump man whose gray head of hair was balding. This was no customer; this was the man that had been married to Loretta since the day she turned eighteen forty seven years ago. The older woman smile and walked over to her husband.

"Loretta, my dear, you look stunning. Are you ready to go?" Mr. Jinks asked as his wife walked to his side; she took the man's out stretched hand in hers with a smile.

"Now Sarah, you know the drill, Lock up at five, put the money in the safe, vacuum the carpet in here, and-"

"Put the key in your mail box at home; I've worked here for six years, I've got it Mrs. Jinks." Sarah said with a smile. She watched the two start to leave the store for their Holliday just like every year; but Mrs. Jinks turned around quickly before they walked out of the door.

"Oh Sarah; I almost forgot to tell you in the back I have a gift for you; It's on the mending table. I know you weren't planning on going to the masquerade ball, but, I thought this might change your min. I remember being your age and the ball being one of the best times of my life." She said softly with a glance to her husband. Sarah sighed slowly, knowing full well what her employer was trying to do.

"I told you I wasn't going with David Herbing." Sarah paused looking for an excuse. "Anyways I have plans." Sarah quickly added to get the older woman off of her case.

"And that is reading that silly read book of yours. Sarah for six years you've done the same exact thing for every single New Years eve. When I was your age all I wanted to do was go to this. This year Sarah no excuses, you're going one way or another. You're like a granddaughter to me; I don't want to see you miss out on anything." With a sweet smile Mrs. Jinks and her husband left the store and scampered off to their Holliday. Leaving Sarah grumbling as she leaned against the class counter alone.

Sarah stayed out front for a few hours; few customers came to pick up a few last minute pieces of costume jewelry for the big parties that dotted through the town. Slowly curiosity got the best of the girl and she closed the store and hour early, leaving a sign saying there was an "emergency". Sarah quickly shut off the lights and made her way to the back room. There her eyes rested off a full length poufy white dress with gold and silver designs on the bodice and skirts. Sarah could have sworn she had danced in this dress before, but it had been a dream caused by a peach. The only thing that kept her throwing the dress away because of the memory was the fact that unlike the dress from the peach this dress was strapless and modern (ish). The bodice to it had the look of a corset and then the taffeta skirts exploded from where the corset would meet her hips. The dress was absolutely beautiful, Sarah couldn't lie about that.

Delicately Sarah picked up the silky white mask lying next to the dress; there was nothing wild or fancy about it. The mask was just a simplistic white, nothing more nothing less. The only problem Sarah had with all of this was the fact that she didn't have a date. She knew it was too late to go and find one, after all the ball was in only a day. Normally Sarah would have no problem going stag, but for some reason she did right now; Sarah didn't want to be alone any more.

And with all her might, she wished for one night and day she could have the Goblin King By her side.

_Just so you know Comments are always nice and loved. And they are always rewarded… so why don't you write a little 'how do you do?' and press review. -J_


	2. Granting a Wish

_A New Years Wish_

_Chapter Two: Granting a Wish_

A/N: So second chapter, I actually was inspired by Pika-la-cynique's Jareth (even if it doesn't seem like it) in her comic Girl's Next Door ('tis really good; you should check it out on )

Also happy New Year (and like I said this is going to go on longer then just new year's… after this is done start a few drabbles after this… so think of it like events after this is done…Also I think chapter three will be the last one so… yeah….

Next I need to say that I think of this might be half crack fic… but I'm not quite sure (I still have sugar running through my veins after last night) so please pardon me.

Finally I have to say I don't own Labyrinth at all...sadly… Now on with the story…

Jareth was surprised when he heard her voice slip across his mind; it was like a caress from a pass lover who was in need of him once more. With a quick flick of his wrist Jareth made a crystal appear in the palm of his leather clad hand. With a smirk he watched his Sarah standing alone, for some reason her surroundings were clouded to him; the fates must have not wanted him to see something in the room she was in. 

"Damn things never have wanted to give me spoilers." He muttered and then turned his attention back to Sarah. She had decently grown in the six human years that had passed; her hair was about the same length but now its color had turned into a lighter shade of brown. Her body had turned into one of a woman, and her curved were ever present under her jeans and sweater. Jareth watched the young woman's eyes drop to the floor.

"What was I thinking; he wouldn't want to be near me not after what had happened." She muttered under her breath, she pushed her hair behind one of her ears and glanced to a place the Goblin King couldn't see. With a smile he made the images in the crystal go blank.

"Oh precious you have no idea how wrong you are," Jareth thought, a small chuckle escaped his smiling lips. She had given him twenty four hours of time with her. He would prove to her that she was meant to be by his side; this time he wouldn't not let her escape.

Sarah walked through the now empty streets; it was almost midnight and not a soul was up, well except for her. When Sarah had gotten home something kept on eating at her, but she didn't quite know what. The feeling didn't pass so she left to clear her head in the chilled winter night air. There was something wrong in the world of Cassadaga, or maybe there was just something wrong with her.

Yes, it was something wrong with her. Sarah wrapped her arms around her body as she looked up to the star light sky, snow gently fell from the heavens and landed onto her hair and face gently. As Sarah stood there she wondered about the Underground, She thought about the friends she once had from there and their king. After she had defeated the Labyrinth she had called on her friends often at first, but as time passed on and as she grew up the visits would became less and less. Then slowly they stopped coming all together to check up on her.

It was the bell that summoned midnight that brought Sarah back to reality. Sarah sighed and shook her head slowly bringing her mind back to earth; slowly she started to walk through the snow dusted streets back to her apartment. As she walked the streets Sarah couldn't help but feel the change in the air; it became almost thicker and harder to swallow. A musky yet sweet smell swam about her and danced across her reddened cheeks. She knew that smell; Sarah could feel her heart start to flutter in her chest, she knew what was going to come. Sarah started to pick up her pace; trying to make it to her apartment before the Fae man appeared. If he was going to be here she wanted to at least have the privacy of her apartment above Mr. Frank's Flower shop.

She didn't make it there in time. When Sarah started to run up the metal fire escape he appeared. He stood at one of the landings looking out to the lakes that the town revolved around. The chilled wind made his blond hair dance softly against his high cheek bones. Sarah couldn't help but feel her heart swell in her chest. She found herself constantly reminding herself that he was meant to be her enemy; but part of Sarah didn't give a shit any more.

_"It's been six years, why not forgive and forget?"_ Sarah's mind suggested. Slowly Jareth turned his head towards her, a small smile graced his lips and Sarah couldn't help but sigh with relief. It looked like he forgave her, or at least it appeared it did.

"It's quite funny, earlier today I had felt someone wish for me. When I had heard your voice behind it I was actually quite dumbfounded; and believe me my dear, that happens rarely." With a smirk the Fae man turned and walked closer to Sarah who stood on the edge of the landing; she gripped the railing with an iron like grasp. She didn't move as the man came closer to her and ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek. "Now you have twenty-four hours with me precious, and like every other wish there's no taking it back." Jareth continued, a devious smile tugged at his lips showing his sharp canines.

"I-I know t-that." Sarah stammered out, this just caused Jareth to smile more. Sarah couldn't help but smile softly back at the man. Quickly he pulled his hand back from her cheek, cold air filled the now empty space.

"Now," Jareth said as he straightened himself up, "What shall we do with our time together?" the gobbling king finished.

"Let's just go inside first." Sarah shivered as the cold surrounded her where the gobbling king had once been. She motioned to a pair of glass doors that stood across from the pair. Together they walked to the doors and went into the dark apartment.

Sarah poured the steaming water into the two ceramic mugs and grabbed two tea bags from the cupboards. Slowly she brought the two cups over to the couch in the living room; the goblin king sat there looking about his new surroundings. She handed the man a steaming cup and sat down next to him; every inch of Sarah was hyper aware of his being.

"So…" Sarah whispered and watched the steam from her mug rise and then fade into the air. She looked over to Jareth, waiting for him to say something.

"Yes…" He gave her no help.

"Would you be my date for a masquerade tomorrow night?" She asked slowly looking back to the steam from her cup.

"Sarah is this was your wish was all about?" Jareth asked. She could hear the smile on his lips. She couldn't help but smile herself; a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Maybe," was all she said and looked over at Jareth, taking a sip of her tea. The Goblin King smiled and chuckled; he then fallowed Sarah's lead and took a sip of his own tea.

Everything in her small apartment intrigued Jareth; when she had fell fast asleep on the couch the Goblin King took it upon himself to explore the home. She had objects that looked like his crystals, but unlike them they were filled with water and a white powder. Her book shelves were filled with fluffy fairy tales and photographs of her and other people at different places of scenery. Yet even thought he explored the small apartment, his mind would not stop turning around what Sarah had asked him.

_"Would you go to this masquerade"_ She had asked. Jareth couldn't help but smile. She wanted to go to a ball with him, _him! _Out of all people she asked him; Jareth felt like he was floating. Actually he was floating just a little above the ground. A smile danced on his lips as he remembered the blush on Sarah's cheeks and the slow smile that was only for him; bloody hell it was hard for him to keep his composure around the girl. Jareth looked at the girl sleeping on the couch; he might want to put her in bed. After all, that couch couldn't have been comfortable to sleep on. He walked over to the young woman; slowly and carefully he moved her into his arms to not wake her. Sarah sighed and cuddled closer to his chest; she mumbled something against the fabric between her and his chest. Jareth stood there dumbfounded; she wanted him, she actually wanted him. He felt like a teen aged boy once again.

Slowly he made his way to what he had discovered to be her bedroom; with a slight nod the door opened for him and with such grace he walked into the room and rested the woman in his arms onto the large and plush bed. With nimble fingers he untied her shoes and slipped then gently off her feet and then slipped her under the comforter. Jareth stood there for a moment, watching her snuggle into the bed with a soft moan. His light fingers pushed a wayward lock of hair from her face and secured the soft strands behind her ear. Then with a contented Sigh he left the bedroom. He would escort her to a ball for some holiday that he didn't know. He would have her in his arms as they danced around the ball room, or where ever this gathering was.

Jareth was sitting on the couch when she came out of the room. It was about eight in the morning for mortal time; Jareth looked up at the groggy woman as she stumbled out into the sun light room. The Fae stood when she walked into the room, a smile graced his lips; unlike mortals he rarely had to sleep so he tended to always be wide awake.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, Sarah didn't say anything back and walked to the kitchen. With a worried expression he fallowed the woman he pinned over.

"Sarah is there something wrong?" He asked as she walked over to a device he was accustomed too.

"Coffee… need." She muttered as she grabbed a new mug and poured the black liquid into it. Slowly she turned to face the Jareth as she took a sip of the drink. She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"When I wake up in the morning, never try to talk to me before my first sip of coffee." She warned the man with a gentle smile. Sarah leaned against the counter and studied the man.

"Last night wasn't a dream." He finally said a smile never fell from his lips.

_"Oh gods, she must think I'm a blubbering fool."_ Internally Jareth rolled his eyes and hit himself over his head. He could see her smile at that, so maybe he wasn't a blubbering fool.

"I guessed with you in my kitchen," Sarah sighed softly. "Do you want anything? Food, coffee, tea?" she asked before turning to different cabinets to find out what she had in stock for him. Jareth's eyes gazed upon Sarah's body, taking in every inch of her. Her small under-shirt and jeans hugged every curve that was there on her body. The Goblin King gulped; yes he had seen many women but somehow this one was different. Sarah looked back over at him with a quizzical brow.

"N-no, I'm fine." He managed to stammer out after the too long of a pause. Sarah couldn't help but smirk.

"If I ketch you again looking at me then your ass is dead." The girl warned with a smile, but Jareth was sure that she meant her threat. Jareth nodded quickly.

"So you're going to leave me for how long?" Jareth asked her. Sarah sighed softly and rolled her eyes.

"Just a few hours, if you're escorting me to the dance tonight I want to do this right." She said and looked over to the man. He was sitting on the counter in her kitchen as she prepared their lunch.

"What's the point of this festival? You never explained it to me in great detail." Jareth jumped off of the counter and walked behind the girl, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. Sarah did everything not to sigh with delight as his skin touched hers. It had been like that all day, them pushing the other farther. Sarah turned her head to look at the man, her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You mean you don't have a New Years in the Underground?" She asked. She was baffled by the concept.

"Well, we do have a marker for a new year, but we don't celebrate it. After all most of us are Fae and are immortal, so we see no reason. Then there are the goblins that live for over a thousand years at least." Jareth shrugged. Sarah sighed and turned back to the grilled cheeses. She felt the man snuggle closer into her back and wrap his arms around her waist. "So why must we be separated for a few hours again?" Jareth asked.

Sarah sighed and looked back over at the man. "Because, I want to get ready and then be picked up by my date,"

"You want to see me become dumbfounded by your beauty," The man stated with a grin. Sarah pushed him away to finish cooking.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say you glittery fairy boy." Sarah said with a laugh, Jareth glared at her. If Sarah had known how much she had enjoyed his company she would have wished for him sooner.

Jareth wasn't the villain she had remembered from so long ago. He was actually more of a normal guy; even thought it was kind of hard to believe. They had walked around the town together talking about different things; and when Sarah looked over at him now he looked more normal then she had ever seen. Jareth had changed into non skin tight pants, a plan white tee-shirt, sneakers, and a black long sleeve over shirt that he left unbuttoned. His hair was still crazy, and if you looked close enough you could see a little bit of makeup; but other than that he looked and acted like a normal young male.

Sarah was brought out of her thoughts with the smell of burning food and the sound of the King of goblins laughing hysterically.


	3. Ringing in the New Year

_Chapter Three_

_Ringing in the New Year_

_A/N: So last chapter…__** BUT**__ I'm going to have a Drabbles series from this to the two's time AFTER this one of just funny times. So look out for that… the working title right now is "__What's Said is Said Sweetheart."__ May change so keep watch for something else done by me in the next few weeks. Thank you all who have reviewed I hope you check out the next piece of work, because I'm looking forward to it!_

_**I don't own Labyrinth god damn it!**_

Jareth, king of the goblins, crowned prince of the high court, master of the labyrinth, one of the greatest tricksters of Fae kind, granter of all dreams and wishes, was scared shitless as he sat on the leather chair. His eyes kept on darting over to Rodger, father of his beloved Sarah, who sat behind his deck in his home office.

"So, you want permission to date my daughter." Rodger asked Jareth.

"To court your daughter, sir," Jareth said in a meek voice his eyes were trained on the mahogany desk, too afraid to look up at the older looking man. Oh yes he sounded like a teen boy once more; but then again this was the first time he had ever met a woman's father.

"Tell me, what do you think Sarah would say if you asked her?" The man got up from his chair and walked over to the liquor cupboard; he pulled out two glasses and poured a small bit of amber liquid into each of the ice filled glasses. Rodger walked back to the blond man in his office and handed him one of the glasses. His look softened when he saw how nervous the man was.

"I don't know… with her I can never gauge her reactions or thoughts." Jareth looked at the man almost hopeless. Rodger couldn't help but smile as he sat back down into his chair. Finally Jareth let it out. "And it's so, aggravating, one moment she wants me to be the nice guy, then the next she expects me to be the bad boy, and then quickly change into the lap dog. But I do what she wants, I change over and over again so fast that I fear I may get whiplash." Jareth pulled at his locks.

"Do you love her?" Rodger asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"More than anything, sir," Jareth looked the man full in the eyes.

"Good luck then," Rodger smiles and tipped his chilled glass back and in one gulp the amber was gone. Rodger looked back at the man in his office "you're going to need it." He finally said, getting up from the desk and led Jareth to the family room to wait nervously for Sarah.

Sarah looked at the woman who stood in the full length mirror. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face with bobby pin's that were camouflage in her hair, the soft stands were curled as they fell down between her bare shoulder blades. She wore small pearl drop earring and nothing else when it came to jewels; after all with the dress Sarah had she didn't really need much. Sarah was amazed with how Karen had done her makeup and hair; everything looked light, but nothing close to over the top.

_"Good because I can only guess and an outfit the goblin king dreamed up."_ Sarah's light pink lips smiled in the mirror as she thought of different and ridiculous clothing he could be wearing.

"Sarah, Your date's here." Karen said as she peeked into the room. Sarah looked up at the woman and smiled shyly. "Did you meet him in college down in Manhattan? I could never picture him here," Karen said with a giggle.

"Yeah I did." Sarah lied, "We majored in acting together." She sputtered off another lie that sounded plausible with his outrageous outfits and hair. Karen nodded as if that explained everything; Sarah could only wish the man hadn't worn his criminally tight pants.

With one last look into the mirror Sarah left the room holding on to her shall and white mask. Slowly she descended the large stairs case into the hall way; the sound of her white character shoes was silenced by the beige carpet. She let the chiffon skirts fall from her hand after she had stepped onto the hard wood floors; slowly she walked to the Family room to see three men and Karen standing waiting for her. Sarah looked at everyone, her father and Karen both had their cameras at ready to make up for no prom pictures; hyena like grins plastered to their face. Tobey looked bored out of his mind as the nine year old stood there in his dress clothes ready to go to his father's Law firm's dinner.

Finally Sarah's eyes fell to Jareth and she smiled at his reaction. His mouth had fallen open in surprise and awe, his eye's gleamed as if something clicked into place. When their eyes met to Sarah it looked as if hair seamed to poof even more as the man stood up a little straighter. Slowly the Fae walked over to her. Jareth took one of her opera clad hands and brought it gingerly to his mouth

"You look ravishing tonight precious." He whispered right before he kissed her hand. Sarah heard to the sound of a camera going off and then the flash caught up with it. Jareth stood up and Sarah couldn't help but finally notice his own ensemble; she held back a laugh.

To mortals he probably looked completely strange and outlandish; but he wasn't dressing for them, no he was dressing for the woman he would take as his queen. It had been apparent on what he had to wear for the night; the peach dream suit. It was the only thing he could wear for the woman as he escorted her to the Ball. After all it was just fitting for the occasion.

Jareth beamed with pride when she recognized it and smiled back at him.

"You just had to, didn't you?" Sarah laughed and rolled her eyes at him. It was then Jareth realized her smile and laugh to be contiguous because he couldn't help but smile and laugh like a fool.

"Yes I had to; after all it wouldn't be fun at all if I hadn't." Jareth watched Sarah turn to her family who looked utterly confused.

"The acting department at Marymount had a masquerade ball our freshmen year, we met there with him wearing this." Sarah said quickly, her family stood there like sheep nodding. Jareth had to smile at the lie. Jareth wrapped his arm around the woman's small frame and looked down upon her. She didn't move away, or even tense with his touch; she looked content there in his hold. Yes, Jareth was defiantly making progress. Now the only thing he needed her to do was make another wish.

The Goblin king and Sarah had stood there in the sitting room; her parents took pictures of the two over and over again. Then finally they were able to escape the flashes of light and make their way to the ball. Jareth offered Sarah his arm as they walked out of the house and got into the back of a limo Jareth must have conjured. Sarah sighed softly as he shut the door behind him and the two sat there alone in the back.

"I'm sorry about them." Sarah said and looked over at the man next to her with a small smile.

"It is fine precious, if it had been parents we would have been standing there for a long time being painted in oils. I'd much rather stand there and have that odd contraption take in our form then the other way." Sarah couldn't help but laugh at that as the limo pulled away from her house which sat on the out skirts of the town; they had about a twenty minute drive to the hotel ball room.

Sarah watched the goblin king lean forward to grab something, and then returned back to his seat with two champagne flutes that were filled almost to the brim. Silently he handed her one and then looked Sarah straight into the eyes.

"A toast," He said slowly lifting his glass, "To new beginnings." Jareth finished with a soft smile. Sarah could feel her heart flutter as she lifted her glass to clink against his.

"To new beginnings," Sarah repeated her eyes never left Jareth's as she took a sip of the chilled alcohol. Silence filled the long car as they drove through street after street. Sarah looked out the window as she thought of the day they had had. She had shown him everything she loved as a kid, her haunts, hiding places when she didn't want to face reality, the shops she would always visit, and then her work place. Sarah closed her eyes and leaned back against the warm leather seat. They had put each other in ridiculous out fits, laughing all the way through. They had put everything back, but not until they had to. Sarah opened her eyes and turned to Jareth who was watching her intently.

"Why did you come?" She asked slowly.

"You asked me to precious, you know that." Sarah could see a pang of hurt flash across his eyes.

"I hurt you the last time we saw each other; I rejected you Jareth, if our places were swapped I would never..." Sarah stopped when Jareth looked away.

"You asked me and I came." He said softly, glancing back to her.

"And that's it?"

"Of course not, Sarah," Jareth's voice and features turned harsh for a moment but then they quickly softened once more. He was quite for quite some time before he finally spoke up. Jareth's eye's never left her own. Sarah was captivated by the bi-colored gaze, she got lost in his eyes as they sparkled with the magic that coursed through his veins.

"If you must know Sarah my feeling's haven changed." Jareth said slowly, looking out of the window as the car pulled up to their destination. He turned back to her with a devious smile.

"Now it would seem my dear that we are ready to make our appearance." He got out of the car and offered Sarah his hand, she tightened her shall around her shoulders and fastened her mask over her eyes. Sarah took the Fae's hand into hers and allowed him to lead her into the ball room.

This was no ball Jareth had been accustomed too; the music was loud and nothing he knew how to dance to. The beat of it was fast, too fast for a waltz. Jareth knit his brows in confusion as he listened to some of the words; some were quite lewd. One singer stated that she had quite nice "lady lumps" and some male said he wanted to "Smack that." Which Jareth didn't quite understand the human's terminology, but he guessed it had to do with intercourse. And what He really didn't understand from the music was who in the love of the gods was Shorty?

Yet none of this mattered to him when he saw Sarah dancing; Jareth stood there awkwardly as he became hypnotized by the moments f her body. She didn't dance like the people around her; it didn't look as if she was having sex with her clothes on but her movements were playful with the way she moved her hips and had her hands up in the air. She would shut her eyes when a new song started, raise her arms once more, and then let her body move to the music. Finally after another drowned alcoholic drink Jareth stalked over to his Sarah; he took her into his arms and forced one of the dances he knew to fit the music. Sarah's eyes opened quickly and smiled up at him.

"Glad that you started to dance," She laughed into his ear. She formed to his style of dance, for one of the first time she allowed him to be the one to call the shots.

"I'm not use to it, there for I'll modify what I know." Jareth's eyes never left her face. Once again her eyes closed and before he knew it he could hear her voice singing along with the upbeat music about teenage dream between lovers. Songs changed over and over again, but the two never broke away. Jareth kept the modified waltz up to the right speed. The two would sometimes laugh ans yell to the other over the music. Slowly another electro beat (as Sarah called them) changed into a different song; but this one was much slower than the others. The goblin king tightened his grip on Sarah as he slowed their pace. Sarah looked over at the clock; there was thirty minutes before the stroke of midnight.

"Goblin King, did you mean what you said in the car?' Sarah questioned quickly, her eyes searched his face. He couldn't help but smile sadly as he listened to the lyrics of unspoken love.

"I've never lied to you Sarah." Jareth said softly. His eyes looked away from her.

"_Great, now she has you acting like a love struck twit… not like she didn't before."_

"I know." She whispered; with that they stayed silent for a few moments. Jareth didn't even recognize a change in song; and he guessed Sarah didn't either as well because she never said a single word. Luckily this one was a lot like the one before so he could still keep her close

Sarah hummed along, and then the humming turned to singing. She looked up to the gobbling king; she pulled herself out of his grasp. Then she quickly took his hand into hers. She motioned him to fallow her. Together the pair walked out of the building and onto the balcony overlooking the town. Sarah walked over to the stone railing and looked out to the large lakes and the mountains in the distance. She could hear Jareth approach her.

"So my family ahs this tradition," Sarah said slowly to the chilled December air.

"And what's that?" Jareth asked. She could hear the smile on his lips.

"At the stroke of midnight we make a wish for the new year." Sarah said. She felt his chest collide softly with her back; she looked over to the left shoulder and found his chin resting there.

"What's your wish my dear?" He asked absentmindedly.

"If I tell you it might not come true." She whispered out of habit. Jareth let out a dark chuckle.

"Sarah, do you realize who you're talking to?" He said slowly, his eyes closed as he settled back to where he was; slowly his arms weaved around Sarah's waist.

"If I tell you it won't come true, my ass." He thought, he had already reordered time for the girl for the gods sakes. "Now tell me your—"But Jareth wasn't able to finish his sentence; before he knew it Sarah's lips crashed into his, her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her body against his. He was stunned, but quickly he shook himself out of his amazement and kissed the woman back whole heatedly. He tightened his grasp against the girl as their lips danced and their tongues teased the others. Slowly she pulled away; her eyes were hooded.

"You, I wish for you." She whispered. Jareth could hear a bell toll for the midnight hour. Slowly Jareth brought his face back to hers. Their now swollen lips grazed against each other.

"You've always had me, and I'll be yours until you say so." With that their lips were locked once more. For all Jareth knew the building was burning down, but he didn't care he was with his queen and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

_**The End?**_

_A/N: YAAAAAAYYYY! Kissing! And a promising ending!_


End file.
